


Truth or Dare

by crow (witchfire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Power bottom Tom, Rough Sex, Same age Harry and Tom, Spilled juice, Top Harry, Truth or Dare, Winter Break, cocksucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchfire/pseuds/crow
Summary: Never challenge a Gryffindor to a game you aren't willing to lose.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 298





	Truth or Dare

"Let's play a game," Harry said, leaning back against Tom's bed from his spot on the floor. 

"What kind of game?" Tom asked. He sipped his mug of cocoa, narrowing his eyes impatiently as Harry pondered out loud. 

"Well… I don't feel like getting up, so nothing with pieces like gobstones or chess."

"What about truth or dare?" Tom said. 

Harry scoffed at that, "Is this a ploy to get some potential blackmail out of me?" 

"That's rude." Tom sniffed, setting aside his mug to pick up his wand. "Why, do you have any particularly interesting secrets?" 

"I just know how you are with your lackeys is all-" Harry hesitated as Tom pointed his wand at him. "Err, what are you doing?" 

"Preparing a short term contract so we follow the rules of the game," Tom replied innocently. 

"You always make things so serious. That's not necessary. Besides, I don't like the truth part of that game." He laughed a little when Tom lowered his wand, looking somewhat despondent. "Hey, Tom."

"What?"

"I dare you to play without any creepy, totally unnecessary magical contract."

"But what will make sure we actually follow through with it?" Tom said with a frown. 

"Oh, I don't know… not wanting to be a spineless coward." Harry grinned at the incensed look on his friend's face. 

"Alright, sure. I'll take your dare. What about you then- truth or dare?" 

"Dare," Harry said, staring straight into Tom's eyes. 

"I dare you to jump into the lake," Tom said with a smug little grin as if he had already won. 

Harry leapt to his feet. "You're on."

Swapping out his slippers for a pair of winter boots, he threw on a heavy coat and looked expectantly at Tom, who was still sitting on the floor. "Are you coming?" 

Tom sighed and stood up, flicking his wand to summon his own shoes and coat. "And here I thought you didn't feel like getting up."

It was a long snowy trudge to the lake, even with Tom's expansive knowledge of warming and snow clearing charms. The grounds were abandoned due to it being winter break and they saw nobody else on the walk. The lake was fully frozen over and a spell informed them the ice was several inches thick and the water beneath was dangerously cold. 

"I swear Tom, it's like you're out for my blood or something," Harry muttered as he recast a full-body warming charm before stripping down to his briefs. "Alright, here I go."

He dove through the gap they had carved in the ice, slipping out of sight like he fell into a black hole. Tom rushed forward, alarmed at how quickly and silently Harry vanished beneath the surface. He waited a moment, and then a moment longer, but there was nothing but silence. He waited some more and wondered what would happen if Harry simply died down there. 

Water bubbled through the gap, splashing and gurgling as if it was boiling hot. Tom stumbled back as the ice began to melt and Harry shot up into the air. He landed in the snow, steam rising from his bare skin as he gasped for breath. 

"I was starting to think you weren't going to make it," Tom said after a while. Harry was still panting on the ground, his heated body melting away a wide patch of snow. Bright green grass surrounded him in a ring. 

Finally catching his breath, Harry rolled flat on his back. "Didn't account for how hard it'd be to find the way out."

Tom cast a drying spell on him before tossing his clothes over. "Hurry up and get dressed, I'm getting hungry."

They made it back inside without incident and soon had a miniature feast spread out on the floor of Tom's dormitory. Harry licked jam off his fingers and glanced toward the orange juice just out of reach. 

"Hey Tom, I dare you to pass me the orange juice."

Tom finished chewing his sandwich with a frown. "What if I wanted to pick a truth?" 

"Fine. Truth or dare?" Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Truth."

"Why won't you pass me the orange juice?" 

"Because it's just as far away from me as it is from you, idiot." Tom sighed and pulled himself forward to grab the glass jar. He tossed it to Harry, who caught it despite the hard throw. "And now it's my turn. Truth or dare?" 

"Dare. Always dare."

"I dare you to… hmm. Well, I'm done going outside for today and I'm too comfortable to move. So, I dare you to… get up and dance for me." He reclined back against the wall, folding his arms behind his head. 

"Boring, but fine." Harry heaved himself up to his feet and shimmied his hips, "I don't know any moves, really. Will this do?" 

"Keep going."

Rolling his eyes, he kept moving his hips and lifted his arms up to wiggle his fingers in the air. "Is this doing it for you?" 

Tom scoffed, "You wish. Alright you can stop now."

Finishing with a little twirl, Harry sat down on Tom's bed. "Truth or dare."

"Dare," Tom said, jutting up his jaw as if challenging him. 

Harry thought for a moment. "I dare you to put your palm up to mine."

"What? Why?" 

"You have big hands. I want to compare sizes." Harry shrugged. 

Tom stood up and approached him, holding out his hand. "As long as you don't start asking to compare the size of anything else next."

"Don't be ridiculous Tom. I know you're too chickenshit to get undressed in front of me." Harry grinned, pressing his palm against Tom's. "Such long fingers."

"Where do you get off calling me chickenshit for having some modesty?" Tom seemed genuinely offended. 

Harry curled his fingers down, gripping Tom's hand. "Your turn."

"I dare you to take off your pants. See how that feels."

Harry shrugged and let go of his hand before stripping off his pants for the second time in less than an hour. He dropped them on the floor and sat back down on Tom's bed in just his sweater and briefs. "Easy."

He didn't miss the slight flush on Tom's face as he leaned back to rest on his arms. "Truth or dare, Tom."

"Dare."

"Let's make this even. I dare you to take off your shirt."

Tom hesitated a moment before pulling his shirt off. He folded it and set it on top of his trunk, then folded his arms. "This is getting boring."

"Well it's your turn now. Make it less boring. I pick dare, by the way."

Tom narrowed his eyes. "I dare you to get on the floor, crawl to me, and kiss my feet."

Harry laughed. "I knew you were a dirty perv deep down."

He did as Tom requested. Shoving plates away as he moved, he crawled forward on his hands and knees, stopping just in front of Tom's bare feet. They smelled nice, like fresh soap. He glanced up at Tom and his face burned when he saw the strangely fascinated expression looking down at him. Smirking, he leaned forward and kissed the top of one foot and then the other. 

"I wonder if this is going to awaken anything weird in you," Harry said as he sat up to rest on his heels. "Truth or dare?" 

"Dare." Tom said, looking rather tense. 

Harry stood up and moved back to the bed. He threw himself down to recline on his side, patting the space beside him. "I dare you to relax and make yourself comfortable before you hurt yourself."

"I am perfectly relaxed," Tom snipped but he moved to the bed and settled onto his back. Staring up at the top of his canopy, he grumbled, "Truth or dare?" 

"Take a wild guess," Harry said as he rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. 

"I dare you to take off your sweater."

Harry sat up and tossed off his sweater, which caught the shirt underneath and pulled it off too. He sat on the bed, fully naked save for his briefs. "Truth or dare?" 

Tom rolled his head to the side to stare at Harry. There was a nervous hint in his face but then he narrowed his eyes. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

In half a second Tom was out of the bed. He stepped back, stumbling over a cup. Orange juice spilled over the floor but he ignored it, glaring at Harry. "That isn't funny" 

"It wasn't supposed to be. Come on, Tom. Just a little kiss." Harry crawled across the bed on his knees, then swung his legs around to stand. He paced forward, stopping just within reach of him. "Don't tell me you're afraid."

"Of course not," Tom snapped at him. He stepped forward and lightly pressed his lips against Harry's. "There, happy?" 

"Oh Tom, that was so sweet. Dare."

"Kiss me and prove you aren't a coward." The words rushed out of him. 

Harry grinned and wrapped an arm around Tom's back before claiming his mouth. Their lips parted, a moan rumbling between them as Tom held Harry's face between his hands. Harry walked them back slowly, kicking aside the mess scattered on the floor, then pulled Tom down on top of him onto the bed. 

Tom hovered over him, his hands framing Harry's head. He dipped down, pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry coiled around him, grinding his hips as his legs wrapped around Tom's lower back. They parted after a moment. 

"Truth or Dare, Tom," Harry said before nipping at Tom's lower lip. 

"Dare," he said breathlessly. 

"Undress us. Don't use your wand."

Tom pulled away and for a moment Harry worried he was going to try to end the game, but instead he grabbed Harry by the hips and slid off his briefs, tossing them aside before unfastening his belt and pulling off his own pants and underwear in a single motion. They were both hard, Harry's cock twitching at the sight of him. 

"I assume you'll be choosing dare again?" Tom stood over him, hands on his hips. Harry nodded silently and sat up. Tom thought for a moment and then said, "Play with yourself."

Harry lightly ran his hand up his length, watching Tom's eyes on him. He licked his palm and jerked himself off slowly, spreading his legs so his feet rested on the floor. Tom's expression grew heavy and hungry as he stood over him. 

"Dare me," Tom finally said as Harry squeezed his head. 

Harry leaned back onto his arms, the first traces of precum oozing from his tip. "Suck it."

Tom immediately knelt on the floor between Harry's knees. He ran his tongue up Harry's length, licking up the precum and drizzling spit out of his open mouth. He took it into his mouth slowly, fingers gripping into Harry's hips as he pulled him closer. Harry wrapped his fingers into Tom's silky hair, thrusting gently into his mouth. He felt the first waves preceding an orgasm upon him and nudged Tom back. 

"Truth or dare?" Tom asked, crawling on top of Harry to pin him by the shoulders. 

"Truth." Harry grinned at the look of surprise. There was a long moment of silence. 

"Do you want to fuck me in the ass?" Tom finally asked, his face flushed with embarrassment and need. 

"Dare you to get that lube you keep under your mattress," Harry replied, arching his back to grind himself against Tom's neglected cock. 

Tom rubbed against him, moaning, "How the fuck do you know about that?" 

"I like to snoop. Go get it," Harry replied, sliding a hand between them to twist Tom's nipple. 

Tom gasped and pulled away, rushing around to the side of the bed. He reached between the mattress and box spring and withdrew a little bottle then tossed it to Harry. He then crawled onto the bed, staring at Harry as he rubbed his aching cock. 

Harry toyed with the little bottle, tilting it back and forth as he watched Tom touch himself. "Pick truth Tom. Did you steal from the potions supply just to make this?" 

"No," Tom panted, "I bought the ingredients years ago."

"Seems appropriate for such a dirty little slut." Harry smiled, crawling toward him and pushing Tom's hand off his cock. He took it into his mouth, drawing strangled noises from him. 

They moved together, Harry rolling onto his back and Tom crouching over him. Harry kept licking his cock as Tom dribbled lube onto his hand and reached back to prepare himself. Harry grabbed the bottle, smearing lube onto his fingers. He reached one hand down to coat his own cock with the slippery substance, his other hand reaching around to play with Tom's hole. 

Tom opened easily, allowing Harry's finger inside with no resistance. The finger slid in and out, then was joined by a second one. Tom thrust into Harry's throat as the fingers split him wide open. Harry bit down lightly as he withdrew his hand, forcing Tom back. 

"Whose turn is it?" Harry asked, panting as Tom sat back to grind against his lap. 

"I don't know, just fuck me already." Tom trembled on top of him, his wet cock dragging against Harry's stomach. 

"I dare you to-" 

"Oh shut up." Tom groaned, reaching behind him to hold Harry's cock upright. 

He slid Harry into himself a little at a time, eyes closing in drunken pleasure as the length filled him. Harry's hand closed around Tom's cock, moving up and down in time with their rhythm. 

"Wow Tom, it's like you know what you're doing or something," Harry said, grinning as Tom's muscles clenched around him.

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me harder," Tom hissed, slapping his hand against Harry's mouth. 

Harry obliged, thrusting up with force each time Tom slid back down. Tom slipped his fingers into Harry's mouth, hooking his palm under his chin for leverage. His thumb dug into Harry's cheek, leaving a red welt with his nail. Harry bit down on the fingers and rolled, forcing Tom off of him and down onto his belly. He moved off the bed, a hand holding Tom down until he was in position, and then forced Tom's hips up high. 

Tom whimpered, pulsing his ass back to push against Harry. Harry leaned over him and grasped a handful of hair, yanking Tom's head back as he slid into that wet hole. He pounded into him as Tom shoved a hand down to thrust against. Tom's spasming muscles tore an orgasm out of Harry, who pulled out and shot rope after rope over Tom's back. Tom cried out, twitching into his own orgasm. 

Harry collapsed on top of him, smearing hot cum against his chest. Tom stilled like a docile animal and they shared a deep satisfied sigh. After a long moment Harry rolled off of him onto his back. 

"Alright Tom. Truth or dare?"


End file.
